Carnations
by Delu4Selu
Summary: Sehun-Luhan / HunHan / Selu - EXO - Boyslove, yaoi, fluffy, flash-fiction Be attached like twins, fight like enemies, kiss like grooms. You are the center of my universe.. It is about the hugs and kisses we give after the fights. REVIEW FOR UPDATES! DO NOT PLAGIARIZE!
1. Chapter 1

**HunHan Couple.**

**Author : lispunicorn.**

**Title : Carnation.**

**Main Casts : Sehun, Luhan.**

**Genre : flash-fictions, romance, fluffy.**

**Rating : T+**

**Length : 1/?**

**Disclaimer : EVERYTHING is PURELY MINE, ****_except of the characters._**

**DO NOT PLAGIARIZE.**

uhm, well, hello! so, this is my first english fic i have ever written and also the first fic i have ever finished since the past 2years when i started writing.

since english is not my first language.

Please anticipate!

**Yo~OK!**

_** ! **_

and please** DO REVIEW ^^~**

* * *

"Hyung.." said the tall guy to his lover. The pink haired guy who is shorter than him replies with a mumble. They are walking slowly with their hands tangled, as the water drops touch their umbrella one by one at relatively-high intensity. "What would have happened if we hadn't met at that day?" The pink haired guy immediately gives him a glare. "O Sehun, can you not?" He rolls his eyes.

The guy who is called Sehun smiles slightly with eyes keep on looking the road forward. "if we didn't meet, a clingy kid named O Sehun would die and an obese boy named Luhan would be single till the death of his life." He chuckled. Luhan stopped his foot steps. His eyes get one-and-a-half times bigger. Sehun automatically stopped also and his eyes are all on Luhan. It was only 20 meters left till they reach their house.

"Ya! When will you stop wondering your death at that age? Oh, and also, when will you stop mocking me as like I was a terrifying lump-of-fat – that all kids were scared to interact with me even to see me?" Luhan is nut. Luhan pouts. "I don't care, I'm leaving." Said Luhan as he takes the umbrella from Sehun and leaves Sehun.

Sehun laughs and walks a little bit faster to reach Luhan. He walks under the umbrella again without Luhan's inviting. He grabbed Luhan's shoulder without a single word comes out from his mouth, _even an apology_. "I wasn't that fat! Baekhyun was even fatter than me. It is just you that is lack of weight, vampire!" Luhan continues his speech. "If it is like that, then I will lick you, bite you, and suck you because I am a vampire right?" Sehun is being a pervert prince. Luhan blushed but he is still mad, no matter what.

"what the fuck O Sehun I'm not in the mood of joking right now!" "so am i." sehun replies. Luhan can't help but curse Sehun –inside his mind–. Luhan worried if Sehun can see his cheeks become as red as the apples. Wtf.

"_Once upon a day there lived a princess named LuHan, her cheeks were red like apples."_ Sehun sings with his –compared to Luhan– horrible voice. "NO! And anyway I am skinny now! Can't you even see? I am really sexy and pretty – that everyone who sees me would immediately steal me and make me theirs." Luhan said proudly. Sehun sighs. "Whatever you say, princess."

They finally reach their house. Sehun opens the gate, and when they two are about to enter their house, Sehun hesitates to open the door. He is all looking at Luhan while smiling teasingly. "Ya! Open the door quickly! I'm freezing already!." Yes, it is the last week in autumn. A wool jacket won't protect Luhan from the strong winds in the middle of autumn rain. Luhan drops the umbrella desperately. "Is the speech done already?" Sehun quips Luhan.

"What?" Luhan gets confused. Sehun chuckles. "Kiss me." Sehun asks. "peeve! Open the door!." "Kiss me!." like he is a dictator. "Pervert monster I am going to duplicate that damned key and have my own key!" Luhan grumbles but yet he then kisses Sehun. Sehun quickly carries Luhan to keep on kissing him while opening the house door. Luhan's legs are encircling Sehun's waist. Sehun looks like a mother koala that is carrying the baby koala, Luhan.

* * *

**ToBeContinued**

sooooo how is it? do i suck? hahaha

**please comment the things you don't like and the things you like from this fic. and also the things you want me to write in the next chapters~~**

gidae manhi hae juseyo!~

please anticipate!

**A SINGLE REVIEW FROM YOU MEANS A LOT TO ME** *chu~~

thankyou manhi gamsa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunhan Couple**

**Author : lispunicorn.**

**Title : Carnation.**

**Main Casts : Sehun, Luhan.**

**Genre : romance, comfort, fluffy, drama, angst.**

**Rating : T+**

**Length : 2/?**

**Disclaimer : EVERYTHING is PURELY MINE, ****_except of the characters._**

**DO NOT PLAGIARIZE.**

**Nyaan~ here is the 2nd chapter,**

**please do review because i'm stuck +_-**

**yo, OK~**

* * *

Sehun just got back from showering. Luhan who is lying on the bed, randomly pressing the television remote can smell the scent of grape, his favorite scent of liquid soap, which Sehun always uses.

With a towel lingering at his waist, Sehun uses the hairdryer to get rid the water from his hair. He looks at the clock hanging at the ceiling. Half past 7 in the evening. Sehun glances at Luhan. Luhan looks really bored and desperate.

"Hyung, aren't you going to Xiumin's home?"

"Uh? No, he cancelled the plan just now." Luhan frowned. Sehun smiles slightly.

XIumin promised Luhan to make their monthly sleepover in XIumin's house tonight. But then Xiumin's hiking-club at school invited him to go camping. Their plan is postponed until Xiumin get back home, 4 days ahead.

Luhan feels the bed shakes. Sehun gets onto their bed, he lies on Luhan's side and strokes Luhan's pink hair. Luhan turns his head and stares at Sehun's obsidian pupils. A smile forms, increasing the amount of perfectness on that face. Sehun swears he is seeing the Chinese version of Aphrodite. Sehun chuckles, he keeps on playing Luhan's hair.

"When are you going to re-dye your hair hyung? _Mei nan_" Sehun mocks.

Luhan's face falls. The smile vanishes. Sehun's grin grows wider.

"Ppfttt your platinum blonde hair color is not even better than mine Sehun. Mine is cute meanwhile yours makes your head looks like it's made of iron. People might think you are a robot, don't you know?" Luhan rolls his eyes, so does Sehun.

"The princess is in a bad mood because her friend cancelled their sleepover plan and everyone gets nagged by her uh?"

Slap.

Luhan hits Sehun's left arm.

"Ya! Don't mess up with me!" He pouts. "You know that I am bored but why don't you ask me out? – instead of tease me." Luhan says the last sentence really softly, nevertheless Sehun can hear it.

Luhan shifts his gaze from Sehun's eyes. Sehun sighs.

"The boredom strikes you uh?"

"Of course it does!"

"Hm let's just play a game." Sehun eliminates the distance between their faces. Luhan keeps on staring Sehun innocently. "The one who can hold their breath longer is the winner. You got it? The game starts!"

Luhan blinks confusedly and within less than a second Sehun's lips has reached Luhan's. Luhan's eyes get widened. 'What the actual fuck, O Sehun is taking advantages from me' Luhan thinks.

Sehun rolls his body and he overbears Luhan already.

.

.

A single kiss from Sehun ends with growls and moans from the two of them on that night

.

.

Luhan might not be able for 2 days ahead.

.

.

.

.

**_Blame Xiumin._**

* * *

**ToBeContinued**

**#wtf**

hey, hello this is the second chapter. meaningless? sucks? =_=' uhm idk i just wanted to update this story asap and this chapter ended up like this T^T

uhm i have been really busy with school. school sucks, it really does. sigh.

lastly,

**PLEASE DO REVIEW**

Thanks for reading :'


End file.
